Time Goes Away
by Bluebell Field
Summary: Inspired by a beautiful song. Can relate to any pairing. The one thing I want? I want nothing more than to relive those moments again. Reflecting back on those special moments that have been lost in time. Time Goes Away.


Author's Note: I have been working on this on and off for the past few months. One night when i couldn't sleep i decided to finish it.

The thing about this fic is that it can be related to any pairing (where permitted). I originally intended to write this as a RonxHermione fic but it can be for any pairing really:)

Hope you enjoy)

Inspired by "Time Goes Away" by the amazing singer/songwriter Rosie Thomas:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song mentioned above:)

* * *

Time Goes Away

Time goes away, no matter how much you want it to stay. Special moments last a short time in reality, but spend an eternity in memory. There are moments that you wish lasted forever, they feel so good and make you feel so happy, that it's sad to see them leave.

I spent every Saturday with him having picnics by the lake in the summer, and in the winter we went into the Three Broomsticks and sat by the fireplace drinking Butter Beer, just having a good time being together.

The times by the lake were spent watching the sun glistening on the water, shining like beautiful diamonds. I told him that these moments were special, that these were the moments that we would remember forever.

He would put small daisies in my hair without me knowing so when I went to brush it, they all fell out onto the dresser. Daisies were always my favourite flower, the small petals felt soft against my skin when I stroked them with my finger. I treasured them, pressing them in a book for safe keeping and reminding me when times get rough how much I love him.

Those times sitting in the Three Broomsticks were spent sitting on the small sofa by the fireplace. We would spend the afternoon sipping on freshly brewed Butter Beer whilst warming our cold toes against the burning fire. Winter was the time when we liked to snuggle up to each other, feeding off each other's warmth.

But it is those moments that fall into the back of our minds, only to be relived again when something else triggers the time, that are truly special to me. Times where we shared a laugh, or a smile, or a kiss. Places where we went to, the sites that we saw remind me of how much I love him.

We forget the small moments that make our relationship what it is. There were times when we would laugh, times when we would simply smile or even times when we would cry. Those are the moments that are lost forever. A certain way he says those three words, "I love you," fades into the back of my memory. It makes me sad to think that we can't remember the small moments in our life, those moments that make me the luckiest person alive.

The one thing I want? I want nothing more than to relive those moments again. To feel the same happiness I did when I was living them, but when a moment is lost, it is gone forever. Those moments are filled with love, compassion, friendship and happiness.

I remember one time; he took me aside and tucked my hair behind my ear. Glancing up into his eyes I remember seeing nothing more, nothing less than the love he had for me. He smiled, showing off his white pearly teeth. I love his smile; it makes me feel better on a hard day to know that as soon as I see him I will be greeted with the same smile. He took my hand into his and slid his thumb across my knuckles; he knew I was ticklish there. He leaned forward and told me, in a soft and gentle voice that he loved me.

No matter how many times you hear that, the feeling it gives you when you hear it is still the same as when you first hear it. Warmth grows inside of me whenever I think about him saying it, like a candle flame burning brightly.

I can't even think of the words to describe how I feel about him. He makes me feel special, like I am the only girl in the world. He makes me feel beautiful on one of my bad days; he lets me have my rants when I need them. He lets me be myself, even though at times it may not be a good thing.

I have a temper and sometimes I take it out on him, it might bother him but he doesn't show it. He knows when to keep quiet and he knows when to defend himself. He loves me for my flaws, my mistakes and my tantrums.

He can sometimes be moody and stubborn but I still love him for it. He sometimes snaps at me when he has a hard day, but I know that he doesn't mean it. He sometimes doesn't agree with what I say, we have different ideas for how things should work but we always seem to find a way that makes us both happy.

Some Sundays he would take me out to see a play at the local theatre. I remember when my favourite play was being performed and I desperately wanted to see it. It was only showing for two weeks before it stopped and as the time went on, I thought I would never get the chance. He made me so happy, when on the last night of its production he surprised me with two tickets to go and see it.

That night was one I would remember forever. We sat on the front row where we could get a clear view of what was taking place on the stage. He placed his arm round me and brought me closer to him so my head was resting on his chest. That moment made me happy because it showed me that he was happy doing something that I liked, even if it meant sitting through a play that he didn't enjoy.

On occasional weekends we would travel down to the seaside and spend a few days watching the waves crash against the rocks. We would sit on the beach with a picnic and share an ice cream cone. We would gaze out and watch the sun rise over the ocean in the morning, and watch it set again at night. We would then walk along the promenade with the gentle sound of the waves against the sand and shingle on the beach. On nights where it grew cold, he would even offer his jacket to me so I could keep warm against the cool breeze.

He was full of selfless acts, always putting my happiness and other's before his own. He has always cared about friends and family and would always remain that way.

When he asked for my hand in marriage I was over the moon. I remember that moment like it happened yesterday, the perfect evening. He took me to the riverside and we sat on the grass, looking at the moon reflecting on the water. He turned round and looked me in the eye. I remember seeing a nervousness about him at that point, but I didn't know why. I could see he was getting nervous as he was fidgeting and not speaking clearly. I had to tell him to take a deep breath, and when he did he shocked me with what he did next.

He took a black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful white gold ring with a diamond resting upon it.

"Will you marry me," He said with a stutter, nerves taking over once again.

That memory will be locked in my mind forever. It was a simple proposal, but I wouldn't have wanted anything elaborate. I loved the way he proposed, it wasn't planned to every detail, just planned enough so he could take things into his own hands. Just how he likes it.

The wedding was wonderful, we had all our friends and family there, wishing us the best in life. It was a beautiful spring day, the flowers had just come out and the weather was perfect. I smiled so much that day, and the photographs just showed how happy we were on the day. True genuine smiles and nothing less.

I wore a white gown with my hair done up beautifully. I had my closest friends as my bridesmaids and they too looked beautiful with their dresses and their hair done similar to mine.

He wore a handsome suit, as did his groomsmen. They all looked wonderful with their matching ties and smiles to match.

I remember walking down the isle and being met with the same smile I fell in love with. He took my hand in his again, and we said our vows in the company of our closet friends and family.

Our wedding day is a day I will remember forever, special days last, but those special moments in our life unfortunately fade into the distance.

The first time I became pregnant I was over the moon, I couldn't wait to tell him the great news. I can't recall how or when I told him but I do remember the look on his face when I did. It was a mixture of shock, happiness, joy and fear. I had no idea where the fear came from, but I was feeling the same. I suppose, first time parents usually feel a bit fearful when they are expecting their first child because they don't know what to expect.

Thinking back, I don't remember much about the pregnancy up until the birth. The pain I felt is certainly something I will always remember, but soon the pain subsided and our first child was born.

When I looked into his eyes for the first time I discovered a new emotion, a new feeling that I have never felt before. I became a mother and he became a father. We had gained so much from that one moment, a new-born child, who we would love and care for, parenthood and with that a closer bond between us.

Although the first few months was hard for us we tired not to let it ruin what we had. He took most of our attention and the time we did get to spend together was short lived, with the baby demanding more attention from its beloved parents.

We managed to find some time to ourselves after we got used to the routine. After we put our child to sleep we would go downstairs and sit on the sofa in each other's arms enjoying each other's company. Although nothing much happened in those moments we did spend together, they were special because without them our relationship wouldn't have been as strong.

Not long after our first child was born I found out that I was expecting another. He was ecstatic at the thought of being a dad again and this time I didn't see the hint of fear in his eyes as I did before. I remember he hugged me in a warm embrace and kissed me on the forehead when he heard the news. Despite being tired from a long day at work he showed all his enthusiasm at the news of expecting another child to add to our family. He had always wanted a big family, and now that it was in progress he was the happiest man alive.

But those moments that make what we have so special are usually forgotten, only to be replaced with a moment that gives you a similar feeling. The moments that are special to me remain in my memory, but the moments that mean the most to me will remain close to me in my heart.

* * *

A/N: Well now that you have read it, let me know what you think:) Would be greatly appreciated:D Which pairing did you think of when reading this fic? Would be interesting to know:) 


End file.
